Curious George: Royal Monkey
''Curious George 4: The Runaway Monkey ''is a 2021 upcoming direct-to-video official animated musical comedy and adaptation of the children's stories originally by H.A. Rey and Margret Rey, also another sequel to Curious George 3: Back To The Jungle. With Phil LaMarr voices as George, replacing Frank Welker, Alec Baldwin voices as Mr. Bloomsberry, Jamie Kennedy as Danno Wolfe, Jim Cummings, replacing Tim Curry, as Piccadilly, along with Greg Page, guest star from "The Wiggles" and "Butterscotch's Playground", voices as Squanto, a Patuxet Native American and Irene Bedard, guest star from "Pocahontas", as Tara Summary Curious George runs away from home in Chicago and never return back after a terrible argument with The furious and misunderstanding Man with the Yellow Hat, been set to bed without dinner for a longtime after succeeding Hal Houston's commercial for every televisions. But now, a heartbroken Man with the Yellow Hat decides to bring him back home after he found out the truth. Plot The beginning of the movie starts with a happy joyous wedding celebration of Ted Shackleford and Maggie Dunlop with George, who is thrilled to see a perfect-match couple and also just got hired, by Ted, as a music conductor at the wedding party. The other townspeople—including firefighters & new people; Andie, Stig, Stew, The Grocer & his son, Mr. Renkins, Mrs. Renkins, Allie, Bill, Piccadilly, Tina, a redeemed Danno Wolfe, Kayla, Layla, Tonga, Farmer Dan, Anna, The Quint Family, Mr. Quint, Mrs. Quint, David, Jason, Eugene, Steve, Betsy, Aunt Margaret, Charkie, Mr. Zoobel, Chef Pisghetti, Netti, Howard, Sandy, The Doorman, Hundley, Mr. Glass, John the Indian Chief, Bonny Smooth, Mr. Glass, Lawrence Talbot, Presto, Marco & his family, Dr. Naja Kulinda with Seymour and Strich, Walter, Taffy, Peter Superguy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, Patrick Star, Eric Robertsdale, Howard Short, Tech Andrew and Hal Houston were all shown at the celebration at the city park, and Ted, as a yellow groom, gives Maggie, as a bride, a diamond ring after a wonderful romantic dance. Suddenly, while retrieving the conductor's rod to conduct wedding music and just as Ted and Maggie were about kiss, George accidentally gets his left leg stuck in the sewer in the middle of the street, a unseen semi city bus is heading this way and the entire citizens- especially Ted, who grew shocked and frightened, and Maggie, who has been hit and crash by a city bus after she quickly rescues George, during the celebration. Devastated and terrified by Maggie's death, the celebration was cancelled and all the citizens were heartbroken- including George and Ted. Maggie is now in heaven with the Lord, sad news told by Dr. Baker. This incident heart-wrenches Ted and George, who brimmed in tears for the very first time and they noticed that Junior is the one who accidentally killed Maggie and also Ted, turned his face red in anger being mad, first-time finds out that George has been framed for the damage at the Bloomsberry museum (as seen from the 2006 original film), feeling furious and refuses to forgive him, calls 911 Guys and lets 3 police officers arrest Junior and in court Judge Winkler (Henry Winkler) sentences Junior get life in prison without any paroles. Sixteen years later, in the museum, Ted's former-retired boss; Mr. Bloomsberry, along with his younger temporary 7 year old son; Johnny, who both felt sorry about Maggie's loss during the wedding celebration, came by to paid them a visit and first-time presents Ted's first adopted children from Maxwell's home mansion; The Foster's Child-Life Center; Troy Dunlop and his sister; Daphne Shackleford with two heart-shaped lockets, which is to remind them of their father's adventure heritage, and also tells them that Ted has been a museum director ever since 21 years (which he's still working though) The curious children were amazed at the ancient, and Ted accepts and agreed and also Mr. Bloomsberry then tells Ted why Johnny Bloomsberry is a temporary son of Mr. Bloomsberry since Junior Bloomsberry is serving life sentences without the possibly of any paroles and Ted then finds out that Johnny Bloomsberry is friendly and nicer. Then after Mr. Bloomsberry and Johnny both leave to the golf course championship, Troy and Daphne both ask their father and their stepbrother; Gerald Shackleford if there's anything else they can do to help, but Ted however tells them their own future is already started. Troy and Daphne are a little afraid and disappointed, compared to their father, their own grown up roles in the future is "completely unclear" ''and they want to have their own purposes. Ted kindly lets his children know through his heart-felting song that their time "''is coming soon" and that they'll find their parts in the future "someday". Troy and Daphne, after amazingly hearing their father singing the last lyric part, are cheered up by Ted and Gerald's words of encouragements, knowing that they're right. During family time, while joining the movie while eating dinner, Ted, Troy, Daphne and Gerald were all watching a brand-new commercial about the new "Monkey Mashers Cereal", host by Hal Houston and his commercial assistant, George (which he became Troy, Daphne and Gerald's new and first "monkey brother"). Troy, Daphne and Gerald were amazed, excitedly talking how the new cereal would taste, but Ted however was not amused, strongly thinking that George creating destruction while live on TV. In the movie set up studios in the Global Space Agency, Hal thanked George for his huge help and the director offers the little monkey a "special" paycheck of $1,000,000, much to George's delight and excitement. When George came back home and shows a paycheck to his new siblings, Ted then steps in, sliding Troy and Daphne a side next to Gerald, and begins to argue with his monkey. Troy and Daphne both tries to confront their father, but Ted however refuses and begins to scolds at George, who grew scared and frighten. In his anger, Ted angrily confronts George that he will be set to bed early without dinner as his punishment, very much to Troy, Daphne and Gerald's shock. George begins weeping to his room and Ted, finding out the furious Troy, Daphne and Gerald behind him, quickly tries to explain the situation and take back what he had did to George, but they refuse to listen, Troy and Daphne both get into their heated arguments about their "betrayal" father and Gerald then lashes out by saying they'd be better off without a father like him, and started to walk away back to Maxwell's foster home, losing their trust and fond of Ted, who falls into deep remorse over his actions at George and also, while trying to stop them, Ian shows up in Maxwell's foster home seeing how sad Troy, Daphne and a disappointed Gerald are when Ted got angry at George. Later that night after having a phone call from the director and Hal Houston, Ted, still feeling awful about what he said to George before, knocks on George's door with a dinner tray and kindly apologizes, but no answer avail. Then, Ted, knowing George needs his alone time, placed a dinner tray on a table in case if he's hungry. But, a berserk George, now losing all his fond of Ted through out the years, refuses to accept Ted's apology, ripping a friendship photograph (from Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle) apart and planned to run away from home and far, far away from Chicago by taking a H.A Rey ship (from the 2006 original film) to find a new home to live with a new guardian that is not strict and doesn't punish anyone. Meanwhile at Maxwell's foster home, Troy, Daphne and Gerald feel awful about what they said to Ted before, deciding to apologize to their father and giving him a second chance (kindly told by Ian and Maxwell) and also Maxwell & Ian then state that Troy, Daphne, & Gerald that they need to apologize to Ted. So, they return back home in an apartment building, but only to see George's dinner tray and no sign of their father. Troy knocks on George's door, then Daphne opens the door and found out that George is gone. This freaks out Troy, Daphne and Gerald, deciding to find George fast before their father; Ted returns. Gerald, taking Troy and Daphne along with him, rushed to the Global Space Agency to warn his boss; Hal Houston that George is missing. Hal Houston set on a search party to retrieve George. Hal Houston and Gerald went back to the apartment building to grab the gears, until Ted showed up with an apology fudge cake. Gerald, was been shocked at first before and being honesty, tells his stepfather that George has ran away, just because he was angry before. Ted horribly gasp, dropping the cake and splattered on the floor and off screen screams tearfully, "GEORGE!".'' '' Meanwhile after crossing the Cape Cod Bay, a now-calmed George soon discovers a city of Plymouth in Massachusetts, much to his amazement. He jumps off the ship and walks around to give himself a tour in his new home, while looking for a new guardian to fond to. Then, he curiously discovers the large woods and sees a historical Plymouth Rock nearby the ocean. After the exploration around the Cape, he was then startled by two Native American children beside the trees and a man named Squanto (unknown about George's name), who is not very strict, very kindly brings George to his home and while in the island George, meets Justin Bieber (voiced by himself) & Samantha (voiced by Kimberly Williams Paisley), meeting his family and friends, eating new foods and let him have fun, very much to George's happiness. He then introduces George to a beautiful maiden in the yellow dress named Tara (voiced by Irene Bedard), and George grew fond of Tara because of her singing voice and her personality, asking how Justin Bieber likes wearing his pelican suit and Justin Bieber says it's cool wearing it & Samantha is then discussed and asks how could anyone wear a pelican suit in the island and Justin Bieber then says to Samantha that he fell of the ship into the water and went to live in the island and that's why he's wearing a pelican suit. Back in Chicago, a redeemed Ian is back at Jett Records and watches the news about how George ran away from Ted all because he was angry and didn't give any dinner to him by punishing George. While live on the news, Walter & Hal Houston told the police officers to find George while the Reporter reports the first "Runaway Monkey", much to everybody's shock. Ted, first-time brimmed in tears, came in after the citizens suggested the rightful choices and reports his actions, feeling misery and morseful and tells everyone to help him retrieve George back home, which everybody in Chicago went into a good, search party mob while Ted takes Hal Houston's helicopter and takes matters of his own hands to find George, once again, by himself. Back at Massachusetts the next day, George's kind-natured expression gets all the curious kids of Massachusetts talking, and greatly notices Squanto who questions every children one at a time while George and Tara are at the ocean to swim, where Tara talks to George about becoming "a museum directress" instead of a school teacher and revealed that she is also Maggie's college friend years ago. This amazes George, but turned into a little bit curious. After lunch, George unbeknownst wins over the entire kids, townspeople and the Native Americans, and befriends each of them through the true meaning of the act of friendship, in which they all shared the same meaning at the same time and also Samantha & Justin Bieber are then happy that George doesn't have to be punished no more ever again. Meanwhile after a flight, Ted, while walking through the town, was gone panicking about his behavior at George through the years, defending his actions. He then started to calm himself down and admitting to apologize to George after finding the truth yesterday until he was knocked unconscious by a coconut that fell from a tree, and fell onto a large rowboat by the two unnoticed Native Americans, who are hunting fishes for dinner. After a boat ride and the Americans were off the boat, Ted recovers and started to again freaking out by an unexpected Cape Cod island. While trying to find the way out, he fell and tumbled to the ground while his shirt and pants ripped, his hair messed up and covered in leaves and mud. Ted moans in misery, but got up and started to find his way out (unknown that he is on Massachusetts where George is at). With the existence of George and keep Massachusetts very bad-nature free, Squanto escorted George to the dance party, where there's a lot of great music, party foods, dancing and even party games. Afterwards, they all parade into the city, while the entire Massachusetts letting the parents take care of their children from harm. After celebrating, they all gathered for the first annual firework show the night, and George was having such a great time with Squanto, Samantha, Tara and Justin Bieber. The next day, unbeknownst to Ted, Troy, Daphne and Gerald were at Massachusetts, only on the city side, and they all started to search for their father. Back with Ted, unknown to the children, he was having a hard time trying to get pass the giant boulders and trees (that they're blocking Ted's way and path), but reminded calm without taking out his frustration at himself. He came then found another path, noticing it's a short cut, much to Ted's joy. Before going into the short cut path, he accidentally runs into Troy, Daphne and Gerald, who are very happy to see their father again. Ted was very happy to see them again, then apologizes to them for not understanding the truth and his behavior at George as well and the four reconciles each other. They all team up each other and went to the short cut path to find George and also Maxwell & Ian show up urging Ted to apologize to George for punishing him by not giving him any dinner. Back at the woods during sunset, Squanto tells the Native Americans, Samantha, Tara, Justin Bieber and George his story about his late father's first Thanksgiving feast and even Pocahontas, much to the children's amazement, and George, Samantha, Justin Bieber, and Tara all sat under a large tree while looking at the stars. But, Squanto's stories are interrupted by the ruffle sounds coming from the bushes, and this shocks the Native Americans, who are preparing their weapons to attack dangerous predators. But, they all only noticed Ted coming out of the bushes, and Ted squealed in excitement and joy as he spotted George with Tara and Justin Bieber. While laughing wildly, he happily scoops up George from Tara's arms and started hugging his monkey, sobbing exclaiming, "Oh, George, Thank Goodness I've found you! I was so worried about you buddy, where have you been?". He then begins to soothe a disgusted George, who refuses to come back home and still has Ted's anger expressions on the inside, much to Ted's shock. Ted tells George that he does not need a million dollars (which he found out George's awarding paycheck that was left on the table before) and said the only thing he ever wanted...is to have George back as the beginning restart of "buddyship", while he, while feeling deeply gratitude by his actions and telling him that he misses George too much, begins to sing his special friendship song, which it cheers up a flutter-up George, while Troy, Daphne and Gerald (who are walking behind before) were amazed by Ted's singing voice and Squanto, the Native Americans and the kids--even Samantha, Tara and Justin Bieber vocalizing Ted's lyrics. After the song, the citizens and Native Americans all cheered as George, now forgiving his apology, reconciles a joyful Ted again with a huge friendship hug. Ted later whimpering apologizes to George, and George keeps hugging Ted while smiling. Meanwhile SpongeBob Squidward & Patrick go on adventures and they are watching themselves on television titled SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series 1999). He then surprisingly meets Tara, who sees her wearing yellow like him, and charmingly apologizes to her about snatched George in the first, but Tara however curiously asked Ted if he is George's "true" guardian. An honest Ted tells everyone in Massachusetts, including Squanto the truth and being misunderstanding sometimes happens, in which makes them understood and celebrate Ted with their victory cheer afterwards. Tara then started to smile and kissed Ted for being honesty, much to Ted's awkward shyness. Also, Ted kindly asks why Justin Bieber is wearing a Pelican Suit and also he says to him that wearing a Pelican Suit is perfect & Samantha then tells Ted that Justin Bieber is wearing a pelican suit in the island is because he lost his carrer job after jumping into the water jumping off the ship going to the island. Squanto then asked Ted if he knows the history of his father's first Thanksgiving long time ago, and Ted replies the rest of Squanto's stories and Tara surprisingly finishes the last story, much to Ted's surprise. Ted finds out that Tara knows every histories and when she eating a sandwich with "mustard" inside the lettuce, he grew fond of her after he and Tara had something in comment, much to Troy, Daphne, Gerald and George's happiness. Ted and Tara both smiled at each other and fell in love for the first time and started to have their first kiss as the citizens once again started to cheer Meanwhile Maxwell & Ian become friends and they do nice stuff together and going on adventures. Justin Bieber & Samantha want to stay in the island to help the townspeople and the Natives and also says a good luck goodbye meaning it was nice hanging out with George and also waves bye to George, Ted, Tara (first-time been ask to join with them by Ted), Daphne, Gerald and Troy. Days passed later back home in Chicago, The reporter reports about George's homecoming homier reunion and everyone in Chicago all cheered as Ted flies in Hal Houston's helicopter back home as the camera man's camera captures as the helicopter lands at the rooftop of the Global Space Agency, very much to Hal Houston's thrill. At the museum after Ted giving his speech, the Friendship Festival begins and Squanto (very much to everybody's amazement) takes the stage to thank Ted, George and the children for making Massachusetts a better place for everyone as the singing actress; Shakira came to the stage. As Squanto and Shakira both perform the song together, Ted then notices a sadden George all by himself, looking up at the night star after realizing about the late Maggie years ago. Ted came out and tells him that that Maggie is watching in heaven and she will always guide you wherever he goes, near and far. In acceptance of Ted's refresh friendship, George yanked the rope and creates fireworks for Squanto and Shakira's performances while Hundley and everyone performs at a concert (seen from Alvin & The Chipmunks 2007 film) singing songs Ian urges everyone to have energy and Ian asks what Taffy is doing and Taffy talks about music and Ian asks what music is about and Taffy says it's dance and Ian gets a call from Maxwell and also Maxwell asks Ian to call George later on and Ian agrees to call George later on and after calling Maxwell, Ian then calls Ted into speaking to George and also George answers the phone and Ian asks George how he's doing and George says he's doing great and after calling George on the phone Ian is proud. the next scene shows Ted, George, Tara, Daphne, Troy, Gerald, Justin Bieber, & Samantha are seen on the raft and Samantha says she likes her. As a gift, Daphne gives Samantha the gold bracelet that Gerald & Troy had given to her. George reconciles with Ted and also Ted apologizes to George for arguing with him and apologizes for forcing George to go to bed early without dinner so Ted & George reunite and hug each other and then the rescue helicopter comes and sees them. The next scene shows at The International Music Awards, where Maxwell and Ian watch a new-improved Ted, a happy Tara, a delighted George, Daphne, Troy, and Gerald performing "Ain't No Stopping Us Now" song for all the other people--including Justin Bieber, The Foster Home children, Mr. Bloomsberry, Johnny and everyone from Chicago. In the film's epilogue, Ted, Tara, George, Daphne, Gerald, & Troy are on a plane heading back home George is speaking on the pilot's microphone and tricks the passengers into thinking that the aircraft's destination is Timbuktu. Meanwhile, a stewardess keeps instructing Ted to sit down as the plane is about to take off. George accidentally pushes the food cart, which hits Ted. and Ted then yells out louder yelling "GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then the film ends and the end credits start with everyone/voice talents all singing the Curious George theme. Characters *Curious George: A original tailless monkey who is the protagonist of the original television show. He also runs away from Chicago after Ted had sent him to room as his punishment without any dinner, deciding to never return. *Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat): The original man who first befriended George (since in the feature 2006 film) and also acts as his primary teacher and mentor. He is also absent-minded and a bit awkward. He worriedly started to search and retrieving George back after an unnoticed angry argument with George (who was doing a commercial for Hal Houston), refusing to spend his life without him and as a token for being misunderstanding and he is also George's monkey parent. *Maggie Dunlop: Ted's current girlfriend, who is close to be Ted's new wife, but never succeeds when she has been hit on a city bus after rescuing George during the wedding celebration. *Tara (The first Woman in the Yellow dress): George's New guardian and Ted's new love interest, who is Maggie's college friend and dreams of being a museum directress. *Troy Shawn Dunlop: Ted's new adopted son, who resembles himself much like Ted's childhood form, acting very well-behaved and a face of Farmer Dan's daughter; Anna. *Daphne Lynn Shackleford: Ted's new adopted daughter and Troy's younger sister, who is also acting very well-behaved and wears a pink and white sailor dress. *Maxwell: Troy, Daphne, & Gerald's foster parent and a friend of Ian, Tara, Ted, & George. *Ian: a friendly man who works and lives alone at Jett Records & he also works at International Music Awards with Maxwell & a friend of Maxwell, George, Ted, & Tara, and a uncle of Daphne, Gerald, & Troy. Voice Casts *Rino Romano as The Narrator (aka Old Ted) *Phil LaMarr as Curious George (replacing Frank Welker) *Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Nicki Bryar as Maggie Dunlop/Teenage Boy #1 *Alec Baldwin as Mr. Bloomsberry (replacing Fred Tatasciore) *Jason Lee as Maxwell *David Cross as Junior Bloomsberry/Ian *Lex Lang as Hundley *Bill Chott as The Doorman *Jim Cummings as Piccadilly (replacing Tim Curry) *Jamie Kennedy as Danno Wolfe *Bill Fagerbakke as Hal Houston (replacing John Goodman)/911 Guy #1/Patrick Star *Tom Kenny as Tech Andrew (replacing Alexander Polinsky)/911 Guy #3/SpongeBob SquarePants *Rodger Bumpass as 911 Guy #2/Walter/Squidward Tentacles *Dana Snyder as Police Officer #1/Eugene/Howard Short *Carey Means as Police Officer #2/David/Eric Robertsdale *Dave Willis as Police Officer #3/Jason/Peter Superguy *Henry Winkler as Judge Winkler *Anika Noni Rose as Dr. Kulinda (replacing Angela Bassett) *Matt Lauer as The Reporter *Greg Page as Squanto *Irene Bedard as Tara **Jennifer Lopez as Tara (singing voice) (uncredited) *Justin Bieber as himself *Phyllis Smith as Flight Attendant *Shakira as herself *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Samantha *E.G Daily as Troy Dunlop/Ted as a young boy **Max Charles as Troy Dunlop (singing voice) (uncredited) *Tara Strong as Daphne Shackleford/Woman #1/Tara as Old Woman *Jeremy Jordan as Gerald Shackleford *Kath Soucie as Woman #2/Flower Pot Woman/Teenage Boy #2/Johnny Bloomsberry *Michael J. Fox as Howard *Sally Field as Sandy *Jimmy Kimmel as Taffy *Maurice LaMarche as Lawrence Talbot *Tajja Isen as Presto Songs #Like Curious George - Dr. John #One Small Voice (Kenny Loggins version) - Jeff Bennett & Jeremy Jordan # Mi Ya Hi (Numa Numa) - O-Zone # Ready as I'll Ever Be (from Tangled the Series) - Jeremy Jordan, Greg Page, Max Charles, Tara Strong, Jennifer Lopez and Jeff Bennett # Everybody Dance (from Butterscotch's Playground) - Greg Page #My Old Friend - Jeff Bennett, Greg Page, Justin Bieber & Jennifer Lopez # History Book (from Butterscotch's Playground) - Jeff Bennett, Max Charles, Tara Strong & Jeremy Jordan # Ain't No Stopping Us Now (from Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) - Jeff Bennett, Max Charles, Tara Strong and Jeremy Jordan #Like Curious George (pop version) - Shakira #Turn me on (Carly Rae Jepsen version) - The casts #Curious George Theme - The casts Trivia *This is the 1st film to feature Jason Lee as Maxwell & David Cross as Ian. *Michael J. Fox stars in this film as Howard. *the raft scene in this film is similar from Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. *Sally Field stars in this film as Sandy. *This is the first time and the last film to feature Hundley and The Doorman. *Samantha from Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Road Chip ''appears in this film and she is a 3rd Live Action/CGI character. *Presto is a cartoon human and is similar to Princess Presto from ''Super Why ''by using Princess Presto's voice. *This is the last film to feature Maggie Dunlop before her death in the beginning of this film. *Kimberly Williams-Paisley first time stars in this film as Samantha. *when Tom Kenny protrays Tech Andrew in this film Tech Andrew uses SpongeBob's voice. *when Bill Fagerbakke protrays Hal Houston in this film Hal Houston uses Patrick's voice. *Walter is a human cartoon but is similar to Squidward Tentacles by using Squidward's voice. *This is the first time a misunderstanding Ted refuses to give George any dinner after punishing him (similar to "''Where are the Wild Things are?"). In all earlier episodes with 9 seasons and 3 films & 3 specials of Curious George, Ted never punished him when George did anything bad. *Justin Bieber stars as himself in this film wearing a Pelican Suit for most of the film. *Jason Lee stars in this film since 4 films of Alvin & The Chipmunks. *Jason Lee starred with David Cross in 3 films of Alvin & The Chipmunks. *Jason Lee first time stars in this film protraying a Live Action CGI Character named Maxwell, with David Cross reprising his final voice role for Junior Bloomsberry & protraying a Live Action CGI Character named Ian. *Johnny Bloomsberry is a replacement of Junior Bloomsberry. *The rescue helicopter from Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked appears in this film. *Dave Willis protrays Peter Superguy in this film. *Carey Means protrays Eric Robertsdale in this film. *Dana Snyder protrays Howard Short in this film. *Taffy from 2007's first film of Alvin & The Chipmunks appears in this film. *Jimmy Fallon stars as Taffy in this film. *This is the first only time Justin Bieber stars in the film. *David Cross stars in this film since the first 2006 original film of Curious George. *Jett Records from Alvin & The Chipmunks, ''& Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' of Alvin & The Chipmunks ''appears in this film. *the raft from Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked appears in this film. *while on the raft Ted, George, Tara, Daphne, Troy, Gerald, & Samantha are on the raft and Samantha apologizes to Daphne for being mad at her. As a gift, Daphne gives Samantha the gold bracelet that Gerald & Troy had given to her. George reconciles with Ted and also Ted apologizes to George for arguing with him and apologizes for forcing George to go to bed early without dinner. *The Concert from 2007's first film of ''Alvin & The Chipmunks ''appears in this film *Ted yelling out "''GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". in this film with his anger before the end credits is similar to Dave getting angry yelling out "ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" before the end credits in 4 films of Alvin & The Chipmunks. *Ivan doesn't appear in this film. *Squanto might have died in real life long time ago in the histories, but in the final film, Squanto made his first animated appearance for the first time. *David Cross reprises both characters in this film protraying Ian, & Junior Bloomsberry. *This film is similar to Space Jam (1996) showing cartoon and live action cgi scenes. *International Music Awards appear in this film from Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. *"Ain't No Stopping Us Now" song is sung by Ted, Tara George and the Children at the International Music Awards in this film. *in this film Maxwell & Ian wear the same clothes Dave Seville & Ian Hawke wore at International Music Awards in Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. *Jenny Slate, & Samantha are mentioned in this film by Ian at International Music Awards. *in this film Ian says sold Samantha's story to hollywood huge bidding war Jenny Slate is interested i'm thinking 95 cent for me? but in Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked ''Ian Hawke said sold zoe's story to hollywood huge bidding war keira knightly is interested i'm thinking 50 cent for me?. *This film is similar from ''Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked ''also in this film Justin Bieber wears a Pelican Suit and in ''Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked ''Ian Hawke weared a Pelican Suit. *Sally Field and Michael J. Fox who both starred in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey & Homeward Bound II: Lost In San Francisco star in this film. *Howard and Sandy make their major appearance and they are cartoon characters protrayed by Michael J. Fox & Sally Field. *Walter is a cartoon human and is similar to Squidward by using Squidward's voice. *Eugene is a cartoon human and is similar to Master Shake by using Master Shake's voice. *David is a cartoon human and is similar to Frylock by using Frylock's voice. *Jason is a cartoon human and is similar to Meatwad by using Meatwad's voice. *Ian is a Live Action CGI Character played by David Cross in this film. *Maxwell & Ian watch Tara Ted, George & the adoptive Children at International Music Awards in this film singing Ain't No Stopping Us Now. *This is the first time Jason Lee and David Cross star in this film titled ''Curious George 4: The Runaway Monkey. *This is the only film to feature Phyllis Smith as Flight Attendant at the end of the film before the end credits. *the airplane scene at the end of this film is similar from Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. *Squanto resembles Kocoum from Pocahontas. *This is the last film to feature Junior Bloomsberry. **Maxwell, voiced by Jason Lee, is a first live action CGI character in this film. **Dave Willis Carey Means and Dana Snyder who both starred from Aqua Teen Hunger Force star in this film. **The song "My Old Friend", Ted's friendship song, is very similar to the Chipettes' original song "My Mother" (covered by Daniel Bisell). **Tom Kenny, Rodger Bumpass, and Bill Fagerbakke who both starred in 2 films and all episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants star in this film. **Greg Page, from The Wiggles and Butterscotch's Playground, stars in this film. **Maggie's death is very identical to Ariel's mother, Queen Athena's death from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. **Curious George theme from Curious George (TV Series) from Seasons 1-9 is sung in the end credits in this film. **Dana Snyder who reprises Police Officer #1 uses Master Shake's voice in this film. **Carey Means who reprises Police Officer #2 uses Frylock's voice in this film. **Dave Willis who reprises Police Officer #3 uses Meatwad's voice in this film. **This film shows cartoon scenes and live action/CGI scenes. **This is the first time Ted finds out that George has been framed for the damage at Bloomsberry Museum (as seen from the original 2006 film). **Lawrence Talbot from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman ''appears in this film. **SpongeBob Squidward & Patrick appear in this film and they are from SpongeBob SquarePants series. quotes at international music awards (watching Ted Tara George Daphne Troy & Gerald performing) *Ian: Good To Be Back Huh??? *Maxwell: Sure Is. *Ian: Sold Samantha's story to hollywood hug bidding war Jenny Slate is interested i'm thinking 95 cent for me? Production March 22, 2021 Cast Commentary Justin Bieber who protrays as himself in this film has spoken critically and called it "the worst unpleasant experience i've ever had now in my personal life". Note for this film Even though Justin Bieber disliked this film he appears in this film: ''Curious George 4: The Runaway Monkey ''anyway. Even though Justin Bieber was paid to appear in this film: ''Curious George 4: The Runaway Monkey. Justin Bieber was unhappy that he had to dress up in a rubber pelican suit. he complained of being forced at legal point to spend a week on a cruise ship filming scenes and having to wear a full body pelican costume.